1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to chip card holders, and particularly to a chip card holder with a protective structure for portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones are now widely used. Surface contact cards are necessary elements in portable electronic devices.
One portion of conventional chip card holders are directly exposed from housings of the portable electronic device. The exposed portion defines a hole for convenient insertion and removal of the surface contact card with a tool. However, the hole on the portable electronic device affects the appearance. In addition, dust or water might penetrate through clearances between the exposed portion and the housing of the portable electronic device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.